


LoGH | 一次通话

by ChordFunction



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChordFunction/pseuds/ChordFunction
Summary: 2020-03-16 波布兰的15月36号生日礼物





	LoGH | 一次通话

“你没有误解。”金发蓝眼的击坠王说，“你确实怎么杀都杀不死我。”

波布兰猛地伸出手，揪住伊万·高尼夫的领子，咬牙道：“那今天我就来试一试了。”

当然，他没抓到任何实物。高尼夫这家伙还慢悠悠地说：“反应神经还不够发达。”

波布兰条件反射般地从舌尖处弹射出伤人的言语，却在发出声音的那一刻怔住了。此刻他舍弃了被一打帝国美女飞行员击落的偏好死法，转向了“沉溺在永无止境的酒液里”。醉死居然是个不错的选项，想到此处，波布兰恶狠狠地说：“你怎么不滚去当个演员……”

“同样的话奉还给你。”伊万·高尼夫说，“我以为你这辈子只享受战斗的乐趣。”

两位击坠王互相眈视了一阵后，波布兰打破了沉默：“你见过卡琳了？”

“是个好姑娘。燃烧的烈酒。”

波布兰笑道：“她的击坠成绩未必就不能超过她父亲的肉搏战成果。”

“她还需要向师父学习怎么放狠话。”

“难得见一次面，你就不能说点好话？”

“承认吧，波布兰，你更喜欢打嘴战，这才是你的本性。我也终于享受到了永恒的静谧——”

“那你还在这里干嘛！难道要我帮你顺来几本最新出版的字谜书？”

“替你的漂亮天使传个话：适量饮酒，要是落下了手抖的坏毛病，可是做不了快活的宇宙海盗的。你这副脾性，不当驾驶员就会浑身难受。”

“字谜书呢！”

“你有心的话，还需要问我吗！”高尼夫忽然笑道，“不过，你的红心早就漆在斯巴达尼恩的头部了。我也很好奇……”

“好奇什么？“

“归属之地。”

“我这种来自闪闪亮遥远星球的生物，才不会像普通人类那样，一定要找到一个坑呢。不过我也不喜欢无意义的游荡。”

“那么，你还是需要一个瞄点的。祝你好运，波布兰。通话结束。”


End file.
